1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leg assembly, more particularly to a leg assembly for a canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional leg assembly 1 for a canopy 10 is shown to include four upright leg members 11, and four connecting units 12, each of which extends between an adjacent pair of the leg members 11, and includes first and second linking rods 121. The first and second linking rods 121 of each connecting unit 12 cooperatively form an X-shaped formation when the leg assembly 1 is unfolded so as to support the canopy 10 and are adjacent to one another when the leg assembly 1 is folded so as to facilitate storage of the leg assembly 1.
Although the aforesaid conventional leg assembly 1 can achieve its intended purpose, in actual use, the leg assembly 1 cannot support stably the canopy 10 due to the presence of only one leg member 11 at each corner of the leg assembly 1.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a leg assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a leg assembly is used for mounting a canopy thereon, and comprises at least three upright support members and at least three horizontal link members. Each of the support members includes an adjacent pair of planar first and second leg frames that are connected pivotally to each other, and at least one connecting plate disposed between the first and second leg frames so as to be adapted to position the first and second leg frames relative to a ground surface. Each of the first and second leg frames includes a vertical pivot side and a vertical free side opposite to the pivot side, and is rotatable about a vertical axis between unfolded and folded positions. In the unfolded position, the free sides of each adjacent pair of the first and second leg frames are spaced apart from each other so as to form an angle therebetween. In the folded position, the free sides of each adjacent pair of the first and second leg frames are close to each other. Each of the link members is connected detachably to an adjacent pair of the support members so as to interconnect and position the support members relative to one another.